justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Danse (Pop Version)
"Danse (Pop Version)" by TAL is featured on ''Just Dance 2014''. ''It is exclusive to the PAL region. It is also featured on [[Just Dance Now|''Just Dance Now]]. Dancer The dancer is a female with short dark blue hair, where some of it is near the face. Her outfit is a mixture of different country styles. Her jacket (dark blue) and shirt (bright blue satin button down crop top with fuchsia bow tie) is from Paris, her skirt (fuchsia with orange flower pattern) is from Taiwan, and her leggings (orange on the front and fuchsia on the back) and boots (dark purple) are from New York. Her hair is black, short, and shaved on the right side and she also wears an earring on her right ear. Background The Background of this song, is supposed to be like Paris for most of the routine. In the chorus it changes to New York, on the 2nd repeat it changes to Taiwan, and on the 3rd repeat it changes back to New York, and at the end it changes back to Paris. There are dancers copying the actual dancer's moves. Gold Moves * Gold Moves 1 & 2: Put your hands on your waist. Trivia *This is the 2nd French song in the Just Dance series. Marcia Baila was the first one in Just Dance 3 and Papaoutai became the third in Just Dance 2015. *Ironically the song and background talk looks like the song is trying to unite everyone, but the song is only available in the PAL region. *The PAL-M versions of Just Dance 2014 has two DLCs from NTSC version: Dançando and The Other Side. However, the NTSC doesn't have the PAL-M exclusives such as this one and Alfonso Signorini (Eroe Nazionale). *There's a dancer card avatar for this dancer and is available in both regions. *There's another version of the song that features Flo Rida. The Pop Version means it doesn't feature him. *This marks the first time that both PAL region songs are not in English. Satellite and Diggin' in the Dirt were both in English. *Similar to I Kissed a Girl, the pictograms are shown to be green in an early image. In the actual game, they are a light orange. *The artist, Tal, gave her approval similar to when Jason Derulo approved The Other Side. * The gold move has a red outline. **However, the preview in the video, the gold move doesn't have the outline. *This is the first PAL song to be available to the NTSC region (appearing for both regions on Just Dance Now). Gallery Maxresdefault_(4).jpg|New York Maxresdefault (5).jpg|Paris Maxresdefault (6).jpg|Taiwan dansepopversion.jpg|Danse (Pop Version) BetaStarBars.jpg|Different star bar Danse_Artist_Thingy.png|The Real Dancer Video Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Easy Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:PAL Songs Category:Songs that are not english Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Pop Songs Category:2010's Category:2000 to 2100 Category:Easy songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Beta Elements Category:21st Century songs Category:Songs released in 2013 Category:Dances With The Same Gold Moves Category:Fun Songs Category:Songs with fast dances Category:Crazy Moves Songs Category:Crazy Move Songs Category:Popular Songs Category:French Songs Category:Spoken Elements Category:Songs with silhoulette dancers Category:Songs with non-playable dancers Category:Songs with no censored words Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Around-The-World Category:Songs from 1900 or over Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:Casual Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Just Dance Now Category:Songs With 2 Gold Moves. Category:Songs With 2 Gold Moves Category:Dances with the same Gold Moves